Asya Faye
Creator: Paper Angel Aliases/Codenames: Nationality: American Age: 17 Gender: Female Appearance: Asya’s appearance is a study in contrasts. She has a delicate and refined face that looks open and intelligent, medium length mahogany brown hair, a figure that should be attractive with the right curves to it, pale green eyes, and mostly smooth pale skin. It sounds like her looks would be accepted but there is something else there. Her delicate face is just a lil off, the lines slightly too perfect and symmetrical, her carefully groomed hair’s shine invokes thoughts of slime, ect. She’s medium sized at 1.7 meters tall and 57 kilograms. Clothing: Asya is pretty varied with her clothing. A lot of it is hand-me-downs and whatever was on hand. Her favorite color is purple and most of her clothing that she actually picked out is that color. She’s got a purple scarf that she normally wears in some way even when it’s warm probably because of some attachment to it. Personality: Asya is a girl who tried and then failed at being normal. No matter what she did the world seemed to hate her. But she hasn't started to hate it back. She's got a good heart and has refused to let it break her down as she dreams of becoming the greatest hero the world has ever known and then finally being accepted. She’s open and friendly to people who are open and friendly towards her but a lifetime of dealing with bitterness is weighing pretty heavily by now. Resentment simmers beneath the surface, resentment at what the world seems determined to make her. Asya also has some problems. She hears voices, well a voice that while sometimes quiet has never gone away since she was a child. She hasn’t mentioned the voice to anyone since her childhood though. Background: Asya’s mother died giving birth to her and she had no real family connections so it was off to the foster care system for her. She bounced around from one family to the next for years and this kinda gave her a bad view on family. She was never a problem child, and grew into a nice young woman; but she was always viewed as a lil strange, the girl who didn't fit in no matter what she tried to do. She was picked on mercilessly and took to hiding out alone, which kinda led to her being labeled as antisocial. In those silent times alone she often thought she could hear a voice talking to her. Asya only mentioned the voice once and it caused her then foster family to try and get rid of her; they had decided she was crazy as well as freaky. For Asya her powers were a godsend and she seized on her chance. This would be her big break, it would be her way to finally make the world accept her and see her as something other than a freaky antisocial recluse. She spent months practicing with them in secret and was getting ready to try and make an appearance when she was invited to attend the school. Talents/Skills/Capabilities: Asya is a fast reader, she did pretty well in school when she wasn’t being picked on, she knows how to cook and clean pretty well since she had to do it a lot. She’s got a rather depressing list of skills to be honest. She needs some better ones. Inventory: Powers: Shapeshifting: Asya has the power to shapeshift and transform herself. So far the farthest she has gone has been to change her hands and fingers into a long mass of bladed tendrils and branching appendages but there is evidence she can go farther. Sometimes when she is stressed or if she is already changing in some way her body seems under siege from within, her skin bulging and straining as if something is pushing from inside. Psionics: Asya can touch other minds with her own and read surface thoughts along with talking through her thoughts. But when she touches another mind and reads it the person she touched gets to try and read her as well. She has to be able to see the person she is reading. Magic: Asya also wields a form of magic based around spoken words. Right now she only has the endurance for minor spells and quickly grows tired from using them. Her magic is clearly powerful but also clearly off. It feels fundamentally different from most magic used and the words are unintelligible when she speaks them. Unnerving Aura: People who interact with or look at Asya cannot shake a certain feeling of 'wrongness' or 'strangeness' radiating from her. This can manifest in nausea and headaches, and gets intensified is they witness her using her powers. Weaknesses: Asya doesn’t have the best control over her powers. Her shapeshifting starts to fire when she is stressed or upset regardless of her own desires, the voice in her head grows more powerful and difficult to ignore the more she uses her powers at any one time, and her magic leaves behind strange after-effects. Malformed animals, unknown plants, a sense of localized wrongness, ect. Secrets: REDACTED Sample: REDACTED Additional Information: Category:Player Character